Grandma Regina
by carlotta1924
Summary: A collection of one-shots exploring how Regina could be all grandmotherly (yet still with the manner and poise of a queen) towards Emma. Whether she realises it or not. Fluffy as fluffy fics can be. Chapter 5 now up! Summary: Regina spends an afternoon with Emma who has de-aged herself by accident. Part 3 of 3
1. Playing Nurse

_a/n_

 _Several things:_

 _1\. As always, just borrowing some characters from ouat to play with._

 _2\. Some words in this story are misspelled on purpose to give the effect of congestion. Any other mistakes, spelling or grammar-wise after editing, are unintended._

 _3\. This is another fic that took on a life of its own. I just thought it would be funny to write Regina as Emma's step-grandmother in a still regal sort of way since it wasn't tackled/mentioned in the show (as far as i know). Then... I dunno what happened. But here it is. Ha._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"You look terrible."

"Well, hello to you too, Regina," Emma retorted while she unceremoniously wiped her nose on her sleeve. "What brigs you here?"

"You sound terrible too. I just came to bring this-" Regina started to hand out a box when she was interrupted by a series of sneezes from Emma. "All done?" she asked with a tinge of disgust on her face. Without waiting for a reply or an invitation to come in, Regina entered the loft and set the box on the kitchen island.

Emma sniffed as she eyed the box with streaming eyes. "What's id that box?"

"Just some of Henry's things that he asked me to bring for when he comes back tomorrow from the Tillmans." Regina regarded the loft with distaste. The used dishes, however few they may be, were piled in the sink. Half-filled glasses and mugs of every conceivable beverage sat forgotten on the kitchen surface. Used tissues decorated the living room; on the couch, coffee table, and even the floor. There was a box filled with more used tissues and another tissue box with its contents half-gone. Regina suspected a similar situation upstairs.

Emma wasn't pleasing to look at either. Regina wasn't kidding when she said that Emma looked terrible. Pale, clammy skin, bloodshot eyes, congested airways, gravelly voice, and no doubt a massive headache judging from how Emma massaged her temples. Her blonde curls were arranged into a messy plait that has started to unravel and her rumpled pyjama bottoms and tank top looked like they had been slept in for days on end.

"All right, Emma. How long have you been sick?"

"I'b dot sick, just a touch of a cold is all," Emma replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Right, you're not," Regina rolled her eyes. "Where are the un-Charmings, by the way? I haven't seen them around since yesterday."

"They're id Dew York for a quick weekedd getaway. They'll be back tomorrow dight."

"And they left you here by yourself? I should think that they would cancel a trip when their overgrown baby is sick."

"They dod't know," Emma said quietly, not even acknowledging the barb Regina sent her way. She didn't mention that she had indeed spent the last two days feeling miserable in bed after she practically pushed her concerned parents out the door and wished them a good trip.

"Aha. So you just admitted that you've been sick since then."

"I did not."

"Sure you didn't." Regina turned to a cupboard and started rummaging for a thermometer, some paracetamol and cold medicine. She was appalled at the fact that Emma had gone on for two days without telling anyone of her condition. Regina sighed. This was not how she planned to spend the rest of her day. Yet here she was, in the Charmings' loft, stuck with a sick Emma Swan.

"Make yourself at hobe." Emma stumbled to the couch and collapsed onto it. She closed her eyes as she massaged her temples again. She'll be really happy once Regina leaves her wretched self alone.

Little did she know that Regina had other plans. For all their differences, Regina couldn't leave Emma now. Emma obviously couldn't manage by herself no matter how she insisted that she's fine.

Armed with the medicines, thermometer, and a fresh glass of water, Regina went to the living room where she found Emma dozing on the couch with one hand covering her face. She gingerly laid everything on the part of the coffee table that wasn't littered with used tissues. "How revolting," she muttered. Then, as if on autopilot, her hand reached out to touch Emma lightly on her forehead to check for fever.

Emma felt close to burning up. If she wanted to get better before her parents arrived, Regina thought, then she should take the medicine now. The fact that the bottles were still sealed bothered Regina. She shook Emma awake.

"What?" Emma asked groggily as she sat up.

"I need to take your temperature." Regina handed Emma the thermometer.

"You don't deed to. I said I'b fide," Emma groused, her nasal passages betraying what she truly felt.

"Says you. Now, could you put that thing in your mouth or should I do the deed myself?" Regina threatened.

Emma meekly put the thermometer in her mouth without further complaint. It beeped a few minutes later and Regina swiped it from Emma before the blonde could see the result.

"Just as I thought. 101.3. Try telling me again that you're not sick, okay? Now take your medicine... Emma?" Regina said when Emma didn't move.

"But the medicide bakes me wadda throw up," Emma whined.

"Seriously?" Regina glared at Emma. "What are you, five? It's just a teeny-weeny tablet."

"Please don't bake be do this," Emma begged.

Regina exhaled deeply and prayed for patience. Even Henry wasn't this mulish whenever he was sick. "Do you want me to crush those and mix some sugar in it?" she asked finally.

"Double the sugar add I'll take it."

"I swear, Miss Swan, you are without a doubt the worst patient in all of Storybrooke," Regina muttered without real venom as she stalked back to the kitchen.

"Add you're worse thad the beadest foster parents I've had," Emma shot back weakly.

Regina raised an eyebrow at that, but she only said, "Uh-huh. OK, here you go."

After Emma washed down the medicine with lots of water, she started to lay back down on the couch, only to be stopped by Regina. "Hey, I wadda sleep."

"I know. But you'll have to sleep in a proper bed," Regina said.

"Fide." Emma stalked off to Snow and David's bedroom and not upstairs as Regina expected.

That left Regina wondering as to why that was so. But then she shrugged. Maybe Emma just didn't want to tire herself further by the extra exercise.

Left to her devices, Regina looked around the loft. _Now, what to do about this disgusting mess the Charmings call home..._

* * *

An hour and a half later, Regina surveyed the loft with a satisfied expression. The kitchen and living room were now spotless and sanitised within an inch of their lives. She even dared to check upstairs whether it needed cleaning as well but was relieved when it didn't. Everything in the bedroom was immaculate. Regina assumed Emma spent most of her time on the couch since Snow and David left.

A quick glance at the clock told Regina that dinnertime is coming around. Since all she saw were takeout containers, crushed soda cans and empty cereal boxes in the trash bins and absolutely nothing cooked, not even leftovers in the fridge, Regina took it upon herself to make something that's more substantial.

Thankfully, Snow kept a well-stocked kitchen. Regina took out some diced chicken, potatoes, carrots, onions, and broccoli from the fridge and a carton of chicken broth and noodles from the pantry. She busied herself with preparing the meal and when the soup was finally simmering on the stove, Emma came out of Snow and David's bedroom, yawning.

"What is that heavenly scent I sort of smell?" Emma asked.

"Dinner. Which you are to eat without a fuss," Regina left no room for argument.

"Whatever you say," Emma sat tiredly by the kitchen island. She later played a different tune however when Regina placed a bowl in front of her. "What's this?!" she squeaked indignantly at the sight of chunky vegetables floating in the soup.

"Something that will fill your stomach. Now shut it and eat. You're going to need your strength back." Regina ladled a bowl for herself. "Are you going to eat that or not?"

"Okay, okay," Emma dug into her soup. "Gosh, you're such a grandma. And dot the warm add fuzzy sort, either."

"A what?!" it was Regina's turn to be indignant.

Emma fuzzy brain realised what she just called Regina that she burst out laughing punctuated with coughs. "Hey, it's true adyway, right? Sidce Mom is your stepdaughter, that bakes you my... ooh, scary thought." She only stopped laughing when Regina plunked a glass of water in front of her.

"Drink that before you choke to death. And grandmother or not, I'm still telling you to finish everything in your bowl," Regina huffed. Grandmother, indeed!

Emma thought it best to keep her mouth shut and just do what Regina said. "I cad't taste adythigg," she complained after a while.

"Good. Then you can finish your soup without further comment," Regina said.

The two women then spent the next few moments in silence while finishing their meal. Then, while Regina was bringing the dishes to the sink, she took the chance to ask Emma the one thing that's been burning in her mind since that afternoon. "Why didn't you tell anyone you're sick?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't dow. I guess I'b used to takig care of byself way before Henry cabe alogg."

"Snow and David didn't suspect at all that you caught a cold? A horrible one, I might add." Regina still couldn't believe that Emma's parents actually left her to gallivant around New York. She might have a word or two with them when they returned.

"I don't thigk so. Still pretty good at hidigg thiggs, I guess."

"Why?" Regina felt her heart sinking slowly in spite of herself. "They're your parents."

"Because I didn't want to burden adyone. Mom and Dad looked so excited to be travelligg outside Storybrooke and I didn't want to take that away from them. It's okay. I've always been fide alone," was Emma's automatic reply and the lack of shock at her own admission indicated that her brain was way fuzzier than she cared to admit.

Regina was taken aback. This was something that she never knew (or didn't care to know) about Emma. Sure, she had Sidney dig up Emma's history when she first arrived in Storybrooke, but all she got were cold, hard facts. The nitty-gritty of what Emma _actually_ went through in the system never occurred to her. She may have had her suspicions then but since she was busy trying to get rid of Emma, she'd never given it a second thought.

Regina also vaguely remembered the night Emma brought Henry home from Boston. Attempting to be friendly, Emma started telling her about how she made a wish not to be alone on her twenty-eighth birthday but she rudely cut her off. Regina's heart dropped a little bit more despite her usual antagonistic feelings toward Henry's birth mother.

* * *

Later that night, when Emma had taken a second dose of medicine, showered, and was safely tucked in Snow and David's bed once more ( _I cad do everything byself, Regida, thagks_ , Emma had insisted.), Regina made herself comfortable on the couch. She made it clear to Emma that she wasn't going anywhere when the latter tried to make her go home. She did go home for a while to get some things in an overnight bag and then went back to the loft, letting herself in using the keys she borrowed from Emma.

Regina was engrossed in the book she was reading when she heard hushed words coming from beyond the curtain that separated the kitchen from the Charmings' bedroom. Curious as to whether Emma was having a nightmare, she quietly slid the curtain aside.

Emma looked peaceful enough except that she was talking in her sleep. Regina couldn't decipher most of it but she could make out a "Bob".

 _Who's Bob?_ Regina wondered. She went to Emma's side and leaned over her. "Come again?" she whispered.

"I want... my _mom_ and dad," Emma murmured.

 _Oh_.

"Please come home."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the feverish admission. For all Emma's proclamations that she'll get by just fine without her parents' care for the meantime, her illness had other ideas of showing the total opposite. Regina gently sat on the side of the bed and whispered quietly.

"Emma. Will you settle for your step-" Regina stumbled at the word, "-grandmother who once tried to kill you and your entire family to take care of you?"

Emma looked up at Regina blearily. "Grandma?" she mumbled.

Regina winced. Saying the word herself is one thing; hearing someone else _call_ her that is another. Not once, but _twice_ already. Well, she brought it upon herself. "Um. Yes. Your parents are not here but I am, so let's make the most out of it, shall we?"

"Fuddy. You're not old. I always pictured by grandma to be old and wrigkly with brown spots add fuzzy white hair," Emma slurred as she closed her eyes once more.

Instead of getting offended, Regina decided that that was the fever talking. "Just go back to sleep, Miss Swan," she said.

Emma only turned over to find a more comfortable position in response, kicking off the covers and knocking a pillow off the bed as she did so. A small smile played on the corners of Regina's lips. Not only does Miss Swan eat like a child, but she sleeps like one as well. And as Regina bent to pick up the pillow, she noticed something lined with a purple satin ribbon lying underneath it. She laid the pillow haphazardly on the bed and fluffed out the purple-lined sheet to get a better look. The name carefully stitched on the corner shattered Regina's heart completely.

It was Emma's baby blanket. Regina hadn't seen the blanket on the couch nor the upstairs bedroom when she inspected it. So if it was down here at Snow and David's bedroom, then-

Emma hadn't been sleeping on the couch after all. She had been staying in her parents' bed with the baby blanket the entire time. Well, that was another insight into Emma Swan.

For the first time Regina really looked at the slumbering woman who escaped her curse nearly thirty years ago as a baby. Emma had lost so much growing up no thanks to her. She could see now that Emma should have been happily raised by her parents, maybe even grow up with a sibling or two. Emma would not have grown up thinking that she was a burden to anyone. Emma would not have been _alone_.

Regina shook the depressing thoughts out of her mind and focused on the present. The least she could do now is to nurse Emma back to health while her parents were away. She then carefully arranged the fallen pillow back on the bed and gently tucked the baby blanket over Emma before turning up the duvet. As Regina turned to leave the room, she felt a hand clutch her wrist.

"Grandma?" the word was garbled with sleep.

Regina gritted her teeth at _that_ word even as she forced some gentleness in her tone. "Yes?"

"Will you hold my hand, please?"

Now Regina didn't hold back her smile. Emma may be more stubborn than Henry when sick, but she did sound like Henry when sick. She wondered briefly if Emma was like this around her parents also when she's ill. Most probably she is, with just more snark because it was Regina taking care of her.

Regina settled on top of the covers and tentatively took Emma's hand in hers. Like a baby, Emma's fingers curled around Regina's own, causing Regina's heart to start piecing themselves back together. She and Emma still had a long way to go, no doubt about that. Maybe, just maybe, she thought this could be the start of a better relationship with not just Emma, but the rest of the Charming family as well.

Emma sighed in her sleep, a tendril of hair falling on her face. Regina leaned over and gently brushed it off to the side, satisfied to hear also that Emma is breathing more easily now. She smiled to herself. Heck, she surmised she could get used to this grandmother thing on a certain level. Emma better not rub it in though if she remembers anything of their conversation. Regina had an image to maintain, after all.

Then again, there's always the forgetting potion when it comes around to it.


	2. Baking Lessons

_a/n:_

 _ _Summary: Emma asks Regina to help her bake a chocolate cake for her parents' anniversary. Regina agrees against her better judgment, resulting in some unexpected discovery. Snowing and Henry make an appearance.__

 _1\. All characters and OUAT belong to their creators, just borrowing them for a bit._

 _2._ _ _Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! :)__

 _3\. This turned out to be longer than any of my other one-shots but what the hey. I think even I gave myself cavities writing this one. Sorrynotsorry for the sticky-sweet-fluffiness. Dunno about anyone else but I find this whole Charming family dynamic really warm and fluffy. Regina to some extent as I really like her prickly persona in the show that's toned down some in the later seasons. So how Regina reacts to being called "grandma" after acting all grandmotherly without realising it is really fun to write about._

 _Ok enough rambling. On to the fic! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was a balmy Friday evening in Storybrooke. The town's residents were glad to have spent a normal day without worrying about a new villain wreaking havoc. That includes their mayor, the former Evil Queen, Regina Mills. She decided to take a walk around town to enjoy the weather before heading home. Regina would rather die than tell anyone, but she was glad that the people of Storybrooke are slowly coming to accept her once again as an important member of the community.

As Regina passed by the Charmings' apartment building, she thought she heard some noises from inside. She could make out someone screaming colourful curse words punctuated with a clang of pans being thrown about and realised it was Emma. She entered the building, rushed up the staircase, and knocked loudly. Regina was surprised when Emma opened the door amidst thick smoke. She was wearing oven mitts and waving a blackened baking pan in all directions in an attempt to dispel the smoke.

"Don't come in!" Emma coughed.

"As if I would even try," Regina said, backing away a little. "What happened?"

Emma couldn't answer, she was too busy coughing and waving the pan around, effectively spreading smoke further from the charred remains in it.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Miss Swan!" Regina flicked her wrists and the smoke disappeared. "What happened?" she asked again, entering the loft this time.

"I was... baking a cake," Emma mumbled sheepishly as she held out the pan. "Or at least I tried to."

"You were baking a cake," Regina echoed as she peeked into what looked like the remains of a cake. "Do Mary Margaret and David know about this?"

Emma looked away. "No."

"Well, why are you trying to bake? Judging from the state of this apartment you could hardly boil water as it is," Regina scoffed.

"Yeah, well, rub it in."

"Emma."

"Okay, okay!" Emma threw up her hands. "It's Mom and Dad's anniversary on Sunday and I wanted to surprise them. I was trying to make a test cake first."

"Good thing you did," Regina smirked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Emma demanded instead.

"I was just passing by and heard you screaming." Regina couldn't help but laugh this time.

"And you came up to check on me. How touching," Emma said sarcastically.

"No, I was more concerned of the hassle that comes with buildings that burn down." Regina went over to the kitchen to inspect the oven. "Good thing you didn't destroy Mary Margaret's oven," she remarked.

"You and I both, Regina." Emma swiped a strand of hair that fell on her face. The action only spread a bit of chocolate batter on her cheek that was already dusted with flour. The rest of her was covered in flour as well. She began to tidy things up.

"So. A cake," Regina said conversationally after she wiped the counter clean. She had decided to help Emma clean up despite the blonde's protests.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, a chocolate cake, to be exact. I'll try again in a bit before I meet my parents at Granny's for dinner. There is... no more flour," she ended with a sigh upon discovering the bag of flour empty. She looked at Regina, as if remembering something. "Hmm. You made that apple turnover yourself, didn't you?" she asked, referring to the poisoned turnover Regina had sent her over two years ago.

"Uh. Yes."

"So that means you know how to bake."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, maybe you could teach me how. I mean, making a turnover is different from a chocolate cake but I guess you practically use the same basic principles on-," Emma rambled, warming up to the idea.

"No," Regina interrupted.

Emma stopped mid-ramble. "No, as in you don't use the same baking principles or no, you don't want to teach me?"

"Door number two, Emma."

"All right," Emma sighed, looking dejected. "Too bad, I _really_ wanted to surprise my parents with a cake for their anniversary. I've always wanted to do something like that when I was younger. Giving a foster parent a gift isn't the same when they don't appreciate it." She looked at Regina with what the latter suspected was puppy-dog eyes. "Guess I'll have to risk my parents' house burning down for real this time."

"Oh, fine!" Regina threw her hands in defeat. "Against my better judgment I'll teach you."

"Thank you!" Emma said happily, making a move to hug Regina.

"Uh-uh!" Regina said, holding out her hands to stop her.

Emma seemed to realise at the same time what she tried to do and stopped in her tracks. "Right. Thanks again," she said, putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"You're welcome. But it'll have to be at my place," Regina said.

"Why?"

"Because, Miss Swan," Regina began, as if talking to a child, "you want to surprise your parents. You don't want them to surprise you instead when they come home unexpectedly and make you explain all this mess, do you?"

* * *

The next day, Regina dropped Henry off at Mr. Gold's shop before heading home in time for Emma to arrive. Emma was dropping by at around three in the afternoon. It was two-thirty, giving her enough time to set everything up. She had accompanied Emma to the grocery store the previous evening to buy more ingredients and brought them home with her in order not to spoil the surprise. It has also been agreed upon that the finished product will remain in Regina's house until Emma's parents leave the loft.

The doorbell rang as Regina placed the last ingredient on the kitchen table. She opened the front door. "Are you ready?" she asked by way of greeting.

Emma let out a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well. Come in." Regina led the way to the kitchen, where all the ingredients for the cake and equipment were already laid out.

Emma noticed that the ingredients were lined up on the table according to their number in the recipe's procedure which she picked up from beside the mixing bowl. "Wow, even the ingredients and utensils even stand in an orderly fashion at your command. I'm impressed."

Regina fixed Emma with a look. "The better for you to follow the instructions to a T," she said drily. "Think of baking as making a potion. You should get everything just right down to the tiniest amount and temperature or you'll get disastrous results. In this case, I don't want you burning my house down like you almost did yours."

"Should you remind me of that?" Emma grumbled as she tied an apron around her waist. She picked up the recipe again. "This looks easy enough."

"Yes, it _is_ easy, Emma. But when it comes to you, close supervision is key." Regina held up a finger as if to prove her point.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly how it should mean." Without giving Emma a chance to react, Regina led Emma to the oven. "Now, the first thing that one should do before baking is to preheat the oven. It actually helps the cake or anything else to cook right away at the right temperature once you place it inside," she explained before Emma had the chance to ask why.

"Preheat. Got it." Emma set the oven temperature to three hundred fifty degrees Fahrenheit.

"Next, you carefully measure the dry ingredients into the sifter. Make sure you get the right measurements before you sift them into the mixing bowl," Regina instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Emma saluted.

Regina only rolled her eyes.

When Emma had carefully sifted the dry ingredients, it was time to mix in the wet ones. "Same procedure, Emma," Regina said. "But this time make a small well in the middle of the flour mixture. Add the wet ingredients one by one in there and don't forget to put in the right amount... what is it?"

Emma looked at Regina, slightly worried. "I think I may have added a bit of eggshells in the mix." She poked at the eggs with her fingertip.

"That's not a problem, Emma. Just use a fork to get it out," Regina said.

Emma heaved a sigh of relief when she got the bits of shell out. "Whew. Okay, now oil... milk... and vanilla," she said as she measured the rest into the bowl. "All right, let's mix this bad boy up!" Emma picked up the handheld mixer eagerly and set it to high speed.

"Emma, wait!" Regina called out, but it was too late.

Emma had already turned on the mixer before she placed it in the bowl, thus causing some of the flour mixture to fly out and dust both her and Regina with it.

Regina whirled at Emma, who suddenly flinched and raised her arms as if to protect herself. Puzzled at the blonde's reaction, she asked, "Emma. What's the matter?"

Emma lowered her arms slowly, but didn't say anything. Comprehension dawned on Regina's face. "Wait. You thought I was going to hit you?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Emma said vaguely. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Regina sighed. Although it was obvious that her own startled reaction at the flying flour triggered something in Emma, it was clearly not the time to dig into her past. The very thought that she was responsible for that pulled at her blackened heart. Regina did her best to give Emma a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about the mess, Emma. I'm just glad I caught you when I did, otherwise we'll have to do everything all over again." She dusted herself off and gently took the mixer from Emma who was still holding it.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma mumbled. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for Mom and Dad."

Regina placed the mixer on the table and took Emma's hands. "Don't worry about it," she repeated. "No harm done, okay? Your cake is still fine."

Emma nodded slowly, with a small smile on her lips. "Okay. So how do I mix this thing again?"

The rest of the baking session went by smoothly. After Regina let Emma place the two round cake pans inside the oven and set the timer, she said, "Now we make the frosting."

"Don't I get to lick the batter first?" Emma asked even as she already had a finger dipped in the remains of the cake batter. "Mm, so good."

"Not as good when you get salmonella from that," Regina answered. "That's what the frosting is for when we finish it."

"Do I get a cup of it for myself?" Emma asked with a toothy grin.

Regina just shook her head. "We'll see." She was relieved that the prospect of chocolate seemed to have dispelled Emma's apprehension from earlier.

While Emma prepared the frosting under Regina's strict eye, the most delicious smell wafted from the oven. "Oh, that smells so freaking good." Emma closed her eyes in delight as she inhaled the heavenly chocolate scent. She opened them again when Regina tapped her arm lightly. "What?"

"The frosting, if you please," Regina said firmly.

"Oh. Right." Emma got the frosting done in no time and got a spoonful before Regina could stop her. "Mm, I wish we could eat the cake already," she said, taking a lick of frosting. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

"Well, I hope for your parents' sake that you would have enough willpower not to have a slice after frosting the cake. That is, if we even have any frosting left. Stop eating that!" Regina screeched when Emma dove for another spoonful.

* * *

Finally, the timer dinged. Emma couldn't help but inhale deeply once more as she carefully took the pans from the oven. She placed the pans on the cooling rack and sighed. "How long before we get to frost this?" she asked.

"Patience, Miss Swan. Not everything can be done in a flash," Regina replied. "While waiting for them to cool, we can now start on clearing everything except the cake stand and spatula."

Emma groaned. "Fine." She began placing the measuring cups and spoons into the mixing bowl to bring to the sink. "I didn't really have good memories of baking when I was young," she said out of the blue.

Regina acknowledged Emma with a nod, slightly apprehensive at what she was about to say.

"I was about seven. The mom in one of the foster homes I lived in loved to bake and let us kids help her when she was in the mood. But she had a quick temper and lashed out at the tiniest mistake. And I being the youngest there and still at that age where I was eager to help, got into all the scrapes possible. You could just imagine what she did to me in those times."

 _So that explains her worried look when she got some eggshells in the batter and why she flinched_. Regina felt her heart cracking as she scrubbed a used bowl. A part of her hoped that Emma would stop talking about it but if she continued, Regina thought that she deserved to hear every little bit of it.

"I'm just glad you didn't slap my arm or something when I got that second spoonful of frosting," Emma said now with a grin, "because that was the best frosting I've ever tasted. Which reminds me, how come you know how to bake so well?"

 _Nice transition, Swan_. Regina thought wryly. _Guess it's my turn._ She placed the last of the measuring cups inside the dishwasher before she spoke. "It was my go-to then when I was younger. As you know, my mother Cora had this obsession about me marrying into royalty. Aside from my father and Daniel, my grandmother-Cora's mother-was the only other person who kept me sane."

Emma snickered at that, causing Regina to pierce her with another look. "She used to bake all these yummy treats for everyone. My most favourite of all was anything that she baked with apples and cinnamon. I always escaped into the kitchen where she spent most of her time, and she taught me all there is to know about baking. Of course I messed things up sometimes, some worse than what you did, but my grandmother never got angry. In fact, those were really happy times for me." Regina didn't add to the fact that she used the knowledge for evil later on; Emma already knew that.

"So there," Regina ended with a small smile. "Happy memories with my grandmother and all that before all the craziness that came afterwards." She touched the cake pans lightly. "There, all cool. Now we can frost this bad boy up," she said, imitating Emma.

"I think that sounds better when I say it," Emma quipped.

Following Regina's instructions, Emma set the first layer of cake onto the cake stand carefully and spread the frosting on top before setting the second layer on top of it. "There are more cracks on top of this one," Emma commented.

"Any imperfections that the cake may have will be covered by the frosting, Emma, so don't worry. Let's just hope that there's enough of it, considering how much you've devoured," Regina said knowingly.

"You say that as if I'm such a chocolate monster." Emma spread the last of the frosting on the whole cake and surveyed her handiwork. "Not bad at all, if I do say so myself."

Regina tilted her head to one side. "Yup," she agreed. "Great work, if a little lopsided. But it needs something else."

"What's that?"

"A little note on the cake using some icing." Regina took a tube of white icing from the fridge and warmed it up with her hands. "Will you do the honours?" she held out the tube to Emma.

Emma piped the words "Happy Anniversary" onto the cake, but since she made the letters a little too big, the word 'Anniversary' didn't fit and Emma had to write '-ersary' at the bottom part along with three exclamation points. "Love, Emma" had to be done in tiny letters afterwards. "Guess we should have made a rectangular cake instead," Emma chuckled.

"This is fine. I'm sure Mary Margaret and David will love this," Regina said.

"You think so?" Emma asked hopefully.

"They're Snow White and Prince Charming. Your parents. Of course they will love whatever you give them," Regina said, surprising herself.

Emma looked equally surprised at Regina's words. "Thank you. That means a lot," she said quietly when she found her voice. She took some photos of the cake with her phone to fill in the sudden awkward atmosphere. "You know what, Regina, you're a pretty good teacher when you're not grouchy. I actually had fun during the lesson, would you believe it?"

Regina shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, you're a pretty good pupil yourself when you put your heart into it."

"I try. And from what you told me about your grandmother, I bet she used to teach you the way that you did for me today," Emma continued. "Maybe if I had a grandmother myself..." she trailed off, looking at Regina in a new light. "Or maybe I do."

"What did you almost call me?" Regina asked with eyes narrowed. _Almost being the operative word, but still._

Emma smirked. "Come on, just think about it. Moms who like to bake normally do so with their kids. But if Mom would find out what I nearly did to her oven yesterday, she might not let me near it anytime soon. So who better else could give baking lessons but grandmothers, right? And you, Regina, technically are." Emma laughed outright at Regina, who crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Whatever," Regina muttered helplessly. _I'm just glad I still look the way I do. Grandmother. Really?_

"But seriously, Regina," Emma coughed as she struggled to stop laughing, "Thanks for a good time. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't helped me today. I really appreciate it."

Regina finally smiled. "Anytime, Miss Swan."

 _Just don't ask me to teach you how to knit next time._

* * *

 _Epilogue_

After a sumptuous anniversary dinner at Granny's, Mary Margaret and David drove back to the loft with Emma and Henry. Regina drove her own car, having been invited to the occasion as well. Henry now knew about Emma's surprise after Regina told him about it, and he was being good at keeping the secret from his grandparents.

Emma might have been the one to spill the beans though as her nerves were getting the best of her by the time they parked. Henry held her hand and squeezed it. Emma smiled at her son gratefully for the encouragement.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Emma carefully took the chocolate cake out of the fridge and with slightly shaking hands set it before Mary Margaret and David. "Happy anniversary, guys," she said shyly.

The surprise and love that shone from her parents' eyes finally drove out any uncertainty that Emma was still feeling. Mary Margaret was the first to recover.

"Why, Emma, this is the loveliest surprise ever. I love it. Thank you!" Mary Margaret stood and squeezed her daughter tight.

"What your mom said," David added. He didn't trust himself to speak as he was too choked up but he enveloped his wife and daughter in his arms.

Emma wouldn't admit it to anyone but she loved being in her parents' arms. But the call of the cake was louder at this moment. And so she was the first to ease back from her parents' embrace and eagerly asked to the amusement of everyone, "Shall we have some cake now?"

Everyone got a slice of cake each except for Mary Margaret and David, who decided to share a slice instead.

"This is the best cake I've ever eaten, honey," David declared as he took a piece that Mary Margaret offered him.

"I agree with your dad. Maybe you could give me tips. Mm," Mary Margaret said when David fed her a piece of cake.

"I had some help." Emma rolled her eyes at the mushiness before her. "Okay, a lot of help," she conceded when her parents and Regina sent her knowing looks.

Emma looked on with satisfaction as the family got second helpings of cake. She stood up to get everyone more drinks to wash it down.

"Oops, let me take care of that," Mary Margaret suddenly said, wiping some chocolate frosting from her husband's lips with her thumb and licking it off. David grinned mischievously and kissed her. Mary Margaret giggled, laying the plate of cake down on the table to link her arms over David's shoulders.

"Happy anniversary," Mary Margaret said in a low voice.

"Happy anniversary." David kissed her again with such passion, much to the amusement of Henry and consternation of Regina, who were still at the table.

"Oh, come on!" Emma cried out, returning just in time to see her parents kissing passionately, their cake forgotten on the table. "Kids in the house!"

Regina had to smile at Emma's reaction. Emma seemed to have forgotten that Henry was literally the only kid there, but that could work anyway. She _is_ Mary Margaret and David's kid, after all.

"Oh, Emma, why so grumpy?" David laughed, slinging one arm over Emma's shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

"Come here, baby!" grinning widely, Mary Margaret followed David's lead, effectively trapping Emma between them and kissed Emma on the other cheek. Both she and David only laughed, not letting go despite Emma's feeble protests.

"Mom, that was a great thing that you did for her," Henry said happily to Regina, who was gazing at the little group hug with something that's close to fondness.

"Oh, Emma actually did everything. I just told her what to do," Regina replied nonchalantly. But inside she was bursting with happiness herself. Not just for helping Emma with the cake, but in seeing how she played a part now in bringing Emma's family closer than ever instead of trying to drive them apart. If this was a result of trying to be a better person, then she's all for it for as long as she lives.


	3. What Might Have Been

**_Summary: Regina spends an afternoon with Emma who has de-aged herself by accident._**

 _Two things:_

 _1\. This chapter went longer than I intended it to be so I decided to chop it into two or three parts. This is the first, obvs. ;)_

 _2\. As always and forever, OUAT belongs to its creators, not moi. Just borrowing the characters for a bit._

 _3\. Snowing and Henry make an appearance._

* * *

Regina stared almost cross-eyed down at the little blonde girl clutching at the hem of Mary Margaret's blue pea coat. Her dark eyes travelled up to Snow, who has Neal in his baby carrier, and back to the little girl, as if unsure of what she was seeing. The child quickly hid behind Snow's legs and peeked from behind them.

Mary Margaret gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why won't you play over there for a bit?" she asked, pointing to the swing that hung from a tree in Regina's front yard. "I will just have a chat with Miss Mills."

The former Evil Queen's gaze followed the young girl making her way to the swing before turning to Mary Margaret with a bemused expression. "Is that...?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"Emma was practising magic by herself," Mary Margaret said in a low voice, which led Regina to think that little Emma has no recollection of who she really is and the people around her. "A growing spell or something. She must have done something differently that it backfired and shrunk her instead to a child. Blue assured us that this would only be temporary, that the spell will run its course in twenty-four hours." Snow hesitated a fraction. "But here's the thing..."

"You want me to make a potion to grow her back to an adult?"

"No need. David and I decided that it would be best for Emma to turn back naturally. We think this is our chance to have a go in raising her." Mary Margaret's face showed excitement at the possibility.

Regina simply nodded in agreement.

"Of course, we'll have a word with Emma on practising magic without you or anyone else well-versed in it once she grows back to her adult self, not that we hadn't warned her beforehand."

"Good idea, even for you Charmings," Regina quipped.

"Thanks, Regina," Mary Margaret shot back. "Anyway, that's not why we're here. David had to leave for an emergency mission and Neal has..."

"Ohh, no. Don't tell me you're leaving Emma with me today," Regina hissed. "I have other plans that don't include looking after anyone's kid." She doesn't, but Mary Margaret need not know that.

"It's only for a few hours, Regina," Mary Margaret pleaded. "You think I like this any better than you do? David won't be back until tonight, and I have to take Neal down to the hospital for a check-up as he's running a temperature. And Emma being, well, little, I cannot have her catching whatever Neal has or any other germs while in the hospital."

Regina was not about to back down. "How about leaving her with Red?"

"She's in Boston," the younger brunette replied. "And I cannot ask Granny to watch her too, because nobody else knows about this situation. I'd rather a few people know. The whole town might want to have a look at their little sheriff if word gets out."

"Uh-huh. So you brought Emma specifically to me because?"

"Well, I... that is, except for Blue, David and I wanted to keep it... in the family." Mary Margaret said the last three words in a rush.

Regina's brows would have shot up to the high heavens if only that were possible. "All right, but how about Henry? Does he already know that his other mom is practically a baby again?"

"You can tell him yourself once he gets here from school. There's no use in distracting him from his classes."

Regina sighed. "I know you to be quite pushy, Mary Margaret, and this is a new low for you."

Mary Margaret smiled, the idea of Regina taking care of a little Emma Swan taking firmer root in her mind. "Thank you. Think about it. This is a good chance for you and Emma to bond as-"

"Don't you dare say it," Regina interrupted, knowing full well what _that_ meant. She shook her head. Might as well get over this quickly. "Just give me the details. I'm assuming she has no memory of magic and all of us here in Storybrooke, am I correct?

"Yes. What she does remember are her first adoptive parents sending her back to the foster system and then living for a short while with a couple of other foster families."

"So how did you and David introduce yourselves?"

"Well, we just told Emma that we're Mary Margaret and David. She asked if we would be her new mommy and daddy and I kind of said that we would if she wants us to be," Mary Margaret faltered for a bit but as there was no reaction from Regina, she continued. "Anyway, little Emma actually loved that idea and called us mommy and daddy right away," she said with a twinkle in her eye. It was obvious to Regina that Emma's mother equally loved that fact and basked in it. The mayor found herself caving in.

"Any other things I need to know before you leave the little br-I mean, Emma, with me?"

Mary Margaret looked at her little daughter playing on the swing with affection. "Yes. Emma's quite shy, as you have seen earlier. At this age she's still wondering why her first family sent her back. It took some time for David and I to convince her we will never send her away." She briefly closed her eyes, as if willing away the pain of that fact from Emma's early life. She continued before Regina could say anything. "Emma does know and understand that she'll be spending some time with a nice lady today because I don't want her to catch Neal's germs. I will be back to pick her up as soon as we're done."

"Well you better, or this nice lady won't be as nice if you don't," Regina muttered. "How old is Emma, by the way?"

"Four," Mary Margaret's eyes practically sparkled.

Regina gaped at Mary Margaret. Great. She's stuck with a four-year-old who would probably be a crybaby or worse, bratty. "How about eating, sleeping habits?" she asked instead, returning to the matter at hand with some effort.

"Oh, she's the same as her adult self when it comes to those," Mary Margaret chuckled. "She's already had lunch anyway so all you have to do is to give her a snack in the afternoon after a nap. Come on, Regina. You can do it. Look at how well you've raised Henry. It's gonna be like riding a bike."

"Like riding a bike, huh." Regina raised her brow. "What you're leaving me with is a little girl who's barely out of toddlerhood. She might be way different from Henry when he was at that age."

"Oh, come on, don't be too hard on yourself," Mary Margaret said cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll find it in you to make room for a cute little girl such as Emma."

"Maybe if that were another little girl." Regina scoffed. "Anyway, I guess you'd have to get going now or Neal might get worse." The earlier Mary Margaret left, the sooner she'll be back from the doctor.

Mary Margaret sighed with relief. "Yes, in a bit. Emma?" she called to her daughter.

Little Emma came running to Mary Margaret and hugged her legs. Mary Margaret's smile was so wide it could have lit up the whole town. She crouched so she could look Emma in the eye. "Listen, sweetie, mommy has to take baby Neal to the doctor so he could fix him better, okay?" She gestured in Regina's direction. "In the meantime, Miss Mills will look after you until I come back to get you."

Emma's eyes filled with tears but she tried to be brave. "Promise?" Regina noted with mild surprise that little Emma's _r_ sounded like a _w_ instead.

Mary Margaret hugged Emma tight and kissed her cheek. "I promise, baby." She eased back. "Now, please say hi to Miss Mills and shake her hand."

But Emma hid behind her mother once more, unsure of the dark-haired woman in the sensible black and gray pantsuit.

Regina looked at Emma again and saw the uncertainty in the little girl's eyes. She softened her gaze and copied Mary Margaret from earlier so she could talk to Emma at eye level. "Hello, Emma. I'm Miss Mills, but you can call me Regina. I'm your mommy's... friend."

Emma looked up at her mother, who nodded encouragingly, and then back at Regina. "Hi, Regina," she said shyly.

"Tell you what, Emma. While we're waiting for your mommy and Neal, we are going to have some fun this afternoon. We're going to play a lot of games and maybe have a snack or two. Would you like that?" Regina smiled.

Emma nodded slowly, then took Regina's outstretched hand.

Mary Margaret watched the exchange fondly. "Well, we'd better get going. Regina, if there's anything you need, you know how to reach me. Emma..." she turned to her daughter. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but in the meantime, have fun with Regina, okay?"

"Okay." Emma nodded again, her voice wobbly.

Mary Margaret handed Regina a small backpack that contained Emma's things and finally left with Neal after giving Emma another hug and a kiss. Left alone with the little girl, Regina led Emma to the family room where she put down the little girl's backpack on the coffee table. She couldn't help but feel awkward about the whole situation.

Brushing it aside, Regina smiled at Emma. "Now, what would you like to do? I've got board games, some toys... dolls, do you like dolls?"

There are no dolls in her house, of course, save for a few old stuffed animals of Henry's that were still in his room. She could conjure up a doll though if Emma likes to play with those.

"Yes. I had one that my first mommy gave me," Emma answered.

"Do you still have it?" Regina asked before she caught herself. Of course this Emma didn't have the doll, whatever kind that was.

Emma shook her head sadly. "She didn't come with me when my mommy and daddy sent me back."

"I see." Regina felt she was handling this badly already in less than five minutes. Before she could make a fool of herself some more, she sat Emma on the couch. "Okay, Emma. Just sit tight. I'll just go upstairs to get you some toys that you can play with, okay?" she said enthusiastically-a little too enthusiastically to her own ears.

Good thing it worked though, for Emma smiled back at her and said, "Okay, Regina."

Up in Henry's room, Regina stared at the shelves hopelessly. Scratch the board games, she thought. None of them were age-appropriate, although the Domino set is fine. No matter if it might be used for some other purpose. Regina grabbed it as well as a couple of Henry's old stuffed animals and a beat-up Hulk action figure. She did conjure up a plush doll for good measure. She thought that mini Emma would like it.

Regina sighed with relief when she saw that Emma was still sitting patiently on the couch. The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw the toys in her arms, but didn't jump up to grab them. Instead, she looked up at Regina with enquiring eyes, as if asking for permission.

The mayor nodded even as she placed the toys on the table as if in a hurry. "Here," she said. "You can play with these for as long as you like. I'll just be in the other room for a while." Regina turned to leave. While she did originally plan to hang out with wee Emma from the get-go, her nerves got the best of her and wanted some breathing space for a bit. But that was not to be as Emma's shy, little voice stopped her retreat.

"Will you play with me?"

Regina closed her eyes for a few moments. A thousand thoughts crashed through her mind in those few seconds of hesitation, all involving what could transpire in spending an afternoon with the kid version of the woman she used to consider her archenemy. But if the kid summoned up the courage to ask her to play, then it looks like she's starting to warm up to her. A good start.

The same thing could be said about Regina as well, for her heart all but melted when she finally looked at Emma's innocent, pleading face framed within the slight mess of golden curls. The plush doll was clutched tightly by tiny hands to her chest. How could she say no?


	4. What Might Have Been II

_a/n: part 2 of definitely 3. disclaimer still applies._

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm bewitched by this cute little version of Emma_ , Regina thought as she marched back to the couch and sat beside Emma. "Of course I will, Emma," she said, playfully poking at the doll. "And I see you got to know... erm..." Regina wracked her brains to name the doll.

"Can I call her Mandy?" Emma asked.

"Sure. In fact, she's yours to keep," Regina replied with a smile.

"Wow!" A wide grin lit up Emma's face. She jumped up and wrapped her little arms around Regina. "Thank you!"

The hug took Regina by surprise, yet she found herself hugging the little girl back. "You're welcome, sweetie." The endearment slipped out unheeded, shocking Regina further. She rolled her eyes halfheartedly before pulling back to pick up the toys and introduce them one by one to Emma.

Not long after, Regina found herself sitting comfortably on the floor with her shoes off in the midst of a dainty little tea party with Emma, Mandy, the Hulk, Ellie the elephant, and Mr. Snuggles the teddy bear. She was right about her hunch about the use of the dominoes. They served as pretend plates, cups, mini doughnuts, cookies, and grilled cheese sandwiches. Regina had to laugh quietly at Emma's insistence that her choice of finger foods are so much better than scones. That's the Emma she knew, all right.

After the tea party, Emma asked if she could play on the swing again. Regina agreed. In the half-hour she spent pushing Emma on the swing, she discovered that she was truly enjoying herself as she listened to the little girl's every giggle. Regina found herself laughing at little Emma's delight that in a burst of mischievous inspiration, she lifted Emma from the swing and yelled, "Tag! You're it!"

The sight of the former Evil Queen playing tag with a child other than Henry, laughing with wild abandon and generally just being a kid herself would be as potent as looking into the eyes of Medusa. Regina Mills certainly never acted that way, nor do any of Storybrooke's residents remember if she even played tag with Henry when he was little. The denizens of Storybrooke could have been in for a treat still had any of them passed by 108 Mifflin Street that afternoon.

None of these thoughts crossed Regina's mind, however. She was having too much fun and judging from Emma's shrieks of laughter, she was also having the time of her life.

The boisterous game of tag eventually tired Emma out so Regina led the four-year-old back to the house for a nap. This day seemed to hold a lot of surprises for Regina when Emma reached out for her hand naturally as if she'd done so her whole life. Regina felt lucky to see the girl's easy smiles and receive an open show of affection. It was easy to forget that Emma will grow back to her adult self soon.

Back in the house, Regina took the little girl to the spare room and had her change first into a new shirt she got from the backpack. Then she turned down the duvet. When she motioned for Emma to climb onto the bed, Emma hesitated.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

Emma lifted beseeching green eyes at the brunette. "Can I sleep with my blankie and Mandy?" she said timidly in that tiny voice of hers that Regina thought cute-at least, for little Emma.

Regina remembered seeing a knitted sheet inside the backpack. "Oh, of course. First let's get you in bed." She hoisted Emma up on the bed and removed her shoes before getting the blanket and doll.

Once Regina got Emma settled, she tucked the baby blanket around Emma and handed the doll to her. Emma immediately clutched it to her chest along with a fistful of the blanket. "Sleep tight, okay?" Regina said, gently tucking a tendril of Emma's hair behind her ear.

Emma looked down as she worried the corner of her baby blanket and mumbled something.

"You can speak up anytime, Emma. Otherwise I won't know what is it you need," Regina said softly.

"Can you read me a story?"

Henry's storybook was the first thing that popped into Regina's mind. Without missing a beat, she retrieved the book from Henry's room. Regina made herself comfortable beside Emma, who by some unconscious movement cuddled up beside her. She smiled for what could be the hundredth time that day, and she allowed Emma this small comfort. Then she opened the book to Snow White and Prince Charming's story and began to read.

"That's not what I watched on TV," Emma observed politely. "Snow White can talk to birds and she sings a lot."

"Oh, this Snow White does those too, believe me," Regina laughed lightly. "But Snow White in this story is also bada... I mean, brave, and has gone on lots of adventures. Would you like to go on adventures too like your-like Snow White?" She was glad she caught herself before she said, 'Your mommy'.

"Yeah!" Emma nodded eagerly. But she sobered down almost all at once. "But maybe my new mommy and daddy won't let me," she said.

"They would, don't you worry about it," Regina assured Emma. She then continued to read the story of Emma's parents until she felt a weight beside her. She looked down to find Emma fast asleep, cuddling Mandy to her chest.

Regina gently laid Emma back down and tucked her baby blanket around her again before going to her study. She plopped onto the loveseat by the window and covered her eyes with one hand. Of all the things that she could have expected to happen, having to take care of a little Miss Swan isn't one of them, or at least it's at the bottom of the list of possibilities. She wouldn't admit to the Charmings that she felt a little strained at first, given her history with the family.

Yet Regina was amazed at how the young version of Emma endeared herself to her immediately despite her initial doubts. The child sleeping in the other room was a shy little one, but underneath all that she was a likeable kid all in all.

Young Emma was also respectful and well-behaved like a proper little lady, much unlike adult Emma most of the time in her book. Regina chuckled at that even as her observations turned to gloomier things. With Emma's uncertainty and persistent need to ask permission for every little thing as if what she liked or thought didn't actually matter, Regina could also see that this Emma Swan with her four-year-old memories was at the threshold of more than two decades of hurt, pain, and loneliness.

Regina need only look in the mirror to see the root cause of all that. She hid her face in her hands for a few minutes. Maybe, just maybe, if she had done things differently... "What's past is past," Regina mumbled weakly. Nonetheless, had things been different, Emma would probably not be _the_ Emma Swan everybody knew and loved today.

And today, Regina would make sure that little Emma's experience under her temporary care would be a pleasant one. She had grown rather attached to the four-year-old and would most likely miss her when Emma grows back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by whimpers coming from the spare room. She immediately rushed to the spare room to see Emma in the throes of a nightmare.

"Please don't send me back," Emma cried heartbreakingly in her sleep. "I want to stay with you." Even while curled tightly into herself, Emma's tiny arms shot out, as if reaching out for someone. Regina was by her side in an instant.

"Emma, honey, wake up," she said, while patting the girl's shoulder.

But Emma was still trapped in her nightmare. There was no need to guess what it was all about, when she let it all out. "Don't go... Mommy, Daddy, don't leave me!"

"It's okay sweetie, no one's leaving you," Regina hushed gently. She brushed aside the unruly curls that had stuck to Emma's tear-streaked face. "You're okay. It's just a bad dream."

"Please!" Emma's eyes shot open. She looked around wildly before she registered Regina hovering worriedly over her. "Regina? Did my new mommy and daddy leave me too?"

Regina could have cried over Emma's words. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "No, Emma, they didn't," she said as soothingly as she could. She sat down on the bed beside the little girl. "You just had a bad dream. Remember? Your mommy took Neal to the doctor and will be back soon. You'll see your daddy later on too."

Fresh tears poured out of Emma's green eyes. "I want my mommy and daddy."

"Come here, sweetheart." Regina lifted Emma and settled her on her lap. The little girl's terror over being left alone again was very real that Regina could feel her trembling in her arms. Regina held Emma closer. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to just hug Emma's pain away. Her heart leapt a little when she felt Emma clutch at the front of her shirt.

Emma's cries finally dwindled to a sniffle, but Regina continued to rock her and rub soothing circles on her back until she heard the four-year-old's breathing even out. She looked down and saw that Emma had fallen back asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Regina sighed. Poor Emma. She hoped that Emma would not be as traumatised when she turns back to an adult. Regina started to lay Emma down but she whined in protest and clutched at her shirt more tightly. So Regina sat back once again, leaning on the pillows she propped up.

Regina must have dozed off because next thing she heard was a confused, "Mom?"

Her head whipped towards the direction of the whispered word. There in the doorway of the spare room stood Henry, his mouth agape in shock.

"Who's that?" Henry whispered.

"Emma," Regina whispered back, giving her son a look that clearly told him to keep quiet. She tried tucking Emma in bed once more and thankfully was met with no resistance. Afterwards Regina led Henry to the kitchen, where she told him the events that led to his birth mother de-aging herself by accident as well as the reason why she's the one looking after her.

"But will she turn back to real age? What if she stays that way forever?" Henry asked worriedly.

"No, she won't," Regina assured Henry. "I just repeated to you what your grandma told me, but don't worry. The spell that had backfired will only last for twenty-four hours until Emma returns to her adult self."

"Can you do anything about it like right now?"

"I could but it was your grandparents who decided to take the scenic route. I respect their wishes on that regard. Besides, this gives them the chance to raise Emma the way they should have even for a short time. Your grandma's words, not mine, but I agree with that as well."

"I see." Henry looked carefully at his mother. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm all right."

"Mom," Henry prodded.

And Regina found herself pouring her heart out to her teenage son over glasses of apple cider. Henry, bless his heart, was all ears and nothing but understanding.

"Don't get me wrong, Henry. And it's only to you that I'll ever say this. I found that it's very easy to love your mother at that age. How shocking is it that Emma could be that... adorable, for a lack of a better term," Regina dragged the last eight words out, silencing Henry's snickers with the look. "But Henry... I can't help but think of what our family could have been like had I not been consumed with revenge. I'm sorry for even voicing that out to you. I just... I don't know." Regina shrugged helplessly.

Henry nodded, understanding what that meant. "It's okay, Mom. I'm not that old yet but I do have moments like that sometimes." He took hold of Regina's hands. "Of course we can't change the past. But the good thing is, you are not defined anymore by what you have done then. I only have to see how you helped in defeating the villains that come to Storybrooke and made sure of everyone's well-being since the curse broke. There's always been good in you, Mom, and you've already come so far in changing your path for the better."

Regina smiled at her son. "Since when did you become so wise, huh?" she ruffled Henry's hair playfully. "Anyway, thank you. That's what I've been telling myself the whole afternoon, to leave the past where it belongs, but it means a lot coming from you especially."

"I believe in you, Mom. I always have." Henry wrapped his mother in a bear hug.

* * *

tbc


	5. What Might Have Been III

_a/n: first up, happy new year! can't believe it's almost the 6th of january in my corner of the globe._

 _part 3 of 3, ladies and gents. hope you like!_

* * *

Henry, of course, was understandably eager to hang out with his kid mom that Regina allowed him to hold off doing his homework until Mary Margaret and Neal arrived. Emma had woken up not long after Regina's conversation with Henry. After a brief introduction in which Henry played his part out so beautifully, he and Emma are now enjoying a heaping bowl of sugary cereal each. Regina only shook her head affectionately at their snack of choice and went to the other room to answer her phone that rang.

"Yes, Mary Margaret?"

"How's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She's fine. Other than a bad dream during her nap, everything's okay. She's..."

"Is Emma okay?" Mary Margaret interrupted.

Regina exhaled impatiently. "Yes, Mary Margaret, aside from calling out for you and David in her dream, your older baby is all right. She's having a snack with Henry as we speak." Regina looked at her watch. It's almost three and a half hours since Mary Margaret left Emma with her. Have the hours really flown by that fast? She focused on what Mary Margaret was saying.

"Neal and I were on our way back there, but my car broke down just now. I'm waiting for Mr. Tillman to come and tow it to his garage."

"Okay. So when should I expect you?" Regina asked.

"With Mr. Tillman's garage on the other side of town, you can expect us in about thirty minutes or so," Mary Margaret replied.

"Good." Regina gazed at Emma, who was laughing at something that Henry said. She felt a little pang of separation. Gosh, she's going to miss the kid.

"Regina." Mary Margaret's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Can I talk to Emma, please?"

"Right. Of course." Regina went back to the kitchen and handed Emma her phone. "Here, little one. Mary Margaret wants to talk to you."

"My mommy?" Emma's eyes lit up. She took the phone with both of her hands. "Hewwo?" she said excitedly.

Regina and Henry couldn't help themselves. "Aww," both said at the same time. They stood at the kitchen counter transfixed at Emma. It seems that her w's are more pronounced when excited.

Although the two couldn't see it, Mary Margaret on the other line also got caught up in Emma's cute speech. "Hi, sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mommy. Wegina and me pwayed a lot. We had a tea party, she let me pway on the swing, and she also chased me around the gawden. She runs vewy fast, Mommy!" Emma said in a rush. She continued before Mary Margaret could ask another question. "Then Wegina read a stowy about Snow White and Pwince Charming before I sleeped. It's diffewent, but I like it!"

Mary Margaret's heart jumped for joy at those words. She made a mental note to thank Regina later. She swallowed a lump in her throat before she spoke. "Wow. That's great, honey! I'm glad you're having a good time there."

"Me too. I like Wegina and Henwy a lot. But I also miss you and daddy and baby." A worried look crossed Emma's delicate features. "Are you coming back to get me?" The words had a sobering effect on everyone listening but that didn't stop them from still virtually cooing at little Emma.

"We miss you too, baby. We're on our way back there to pick you up, don't worry," Mary Margaret promised.

"Okay, Mommy." Emma nodded even though Mary Margaret couldn't see her doing so.

"We'll be there in a bit. Now, can you give the phone back to Regina, please?" Mary Margaret said.

"Okay."

Regina took the proffered phone from Emma and held it to her ear. "Is there anything else you want me to do, Mary Margaret?" she asked not unkindly.

"Nothing else, actually. But I told David about the situation, so I hope it's okay that he'll be picking the three of us up from your place," Mary Margaret said.

"Of course. Does that mean he's also done?"

"Almost, from the time we spoke. It seems the mission went well."

"That's good to know."

"I'm just glad you're available today, I don't know what... oh good, here comes Mr. Tillman's tow truck. Finally. We'll be there shortly Regina, then we can talk more."

"Great. Bye." Regina hung up. She turned to the two kids who were looking at her expectantly. "Mary Margaret and Neal are on their way now, so let's get you ready, Emma."

It seemed to Regina that only five minutes passed before the doorbell rang. As she opened the front door, a little blur rushed past her, yelling, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Good thing Mary Margaret had Neal in his car seat now since she stumbled backwards a little when Emma came running to hug her. She gently untangled Emma's arms from her legs and picked her up. "Hi, baby."

Emma looked as if she couldn't believe someone actually came to get her. "You came back." She held Mary Margaret's face in her little hands.

Mary Margaret let out a teary laugh much like when Emma broke the first curse. "Of course I did. And don't you ever think otherwise." She held Emma closer to her heart as Emma threw her arms around her neck.

Regina had to discreetly wipe a tear from the corner of her eye at the exchange between mother and daughter. "Okay. This is a happy reunion and all, which we can continue inside." She gestured for them to come in and carried Neal inside herself.

Emma continued her happy chatter as Mary Margaret carried her to the family room. She eagerly showed the doll Regina gave her at which Mary Margaret oohed and ahhed. Sensing that Regina and Mary Margaret wanted to talk, Henry engaged Emma in a game he made up. The two women thanked Henry and went to the kitchen where Regina served up more cider and a plate of cookies.

"I haven't thanked you enough for looking after Emma today, Regina," Mary Margaret said as she gave Neal a cookie. "I really appreciate what you've done."

"Don't mention it."

Mary Margaret's brows furrowed as she remembered something. "By the way. Do you think Emma will remember all this when she grows back to an adult?"

"As with all other growing or shrinking spells, the memory is not affected, rather the events will just normally add to the memory bank. But since what your darling daughter did backfired, it would feel more like a nagging dream afterwards. Unless of course you corroborate what she would tell you about her 'dream'," Regina explained.

"Indeed I will. And I expect you would, too."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Although to be honest I find young Emma to be quite delightful," Regina remarked candidly. "Not to mention she got me a few times with her puppy dog eyes. I don't need to wonder who she got that from." She raised a knowing brow at Mary Margaret.

"And do I ever feel strangely proud of that," Mary Margaret replied cheekily. "It's obvious that you have the magic touch with kids, no pun intended."

"Uh. Right." Regina tried to downplay what Mary Margaret was implying, but the other brunette plowed on.

"I mean, look at Henry. That boy has the biggest heart anyone of us could ever know. Strong, courageous, always eager to help. He loves you for who you are and is your biggest fan. You've raised him well, Regina. And Emma. It's no secret how many times the two of you have clashed ever since she arrived here, but seeing her as a kid interact with you, well, she clearly adores you. I should also add that what you did was a really nice touch, reading Emma our story. It means a lot."

Regina struggled not to blush at the praise but colour seeped into her face anyway. "Yeah. Well..." she tried to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat.

Mary Margaret smiled. "No words, Regina," she said gently. "If there's anyone else who could say all of those with conviction, it's me. Hello? You saved me from my runaway horse when I was ten. From that moment I thought you were the bravest, most caring woman I've ever known after my own mother. You have been nothing but kind to me. Of course, that's all before you tried to kill me and then my family for telling your... but that's beside the point, obviously," she retracted hastily after Regina scowled at her.

"The point is," Mary Margaret continued, ignoring Regina's rolling eyes now, "Don't sell yourself short on anything, especially when it comes to family. Be proud of your ability to care because you have it in you. And of course you have us, crazy as our family tree might be." She raised her glass as if to toast Regina before taking a sip of her cider, in which Regina heaved an inward sigh of relief.

"And here I thought you would never stop with this newest version of your hope speech." Regina's tone included just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Come on, Regina. Deep within your heart, I know you appreciate it," Mary Margaret teased.

"Don't be too sure, Mary Margaret. I was this close to turning you into a toad. Anything to make you shut up," Regina said loftily.

But of course, Regina did appreciate it. She just wouldn't give her stepdaughter that satisfaction of knowing. She is still Regina Mills, after all. And Regina Mills isn't given to mushy shows of affection whatever the type is.

Until Emma's giggles caused her to melt into another mushy puddle as the little girl ran into the kitchen to show her and Mary Margaret a picture she'd drawn of herself and Regina. There were two stick figures drawn in crayons: the small one with a mess of yellow hair on a squiggly swing hanging from a huge green blob of a tree, and the bigger one with shoulder-length brown hair pushing her. Both were sporting ear-to-ear toothy grins.

Regina gathered Emma in her arms and held her close. "I love it, Emma. Thank you!" she managed to choke out. She then proceeded to stick the picture on the fridge with a magnet, not noticing Mary Margaret's smug smile.

"Mommy, I drew pictures of us and Daddy and Neal, too! Come on, I'll show you!" Emma grabbed her mother's hand.

"Like riding a bike," Mary Margaret whispered in a singsong voice in Regina's ear as Emma dragged her from the kitchen.

"Don't push it, Mary Margaret," Regina replied in the same manner with a tight smile.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon flew by, and David had finally arrived at Regina's to pick his family up. Emma greeted David the same way she did to Mary Margaret, causing her father to laugh heartily. "Hey there, princess," he said, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek as he lifted her into his arms.

Emma clung to him like a monkey. "Silly Daddy," she giggled. "I'm not a princess, I'm me."

"Oh but you are, and don't you forget that. Our Princess Emma," David said proudly as he twirled Emma high in the air.

Regina, Mary Margaret, and Henry stood at the doorstep sharing warm looks at the interaction between Emma and David. Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes and Henry's smile was a mile wide. As for Regina, this was enough family mushiness that she could take on a normal day but her smile mirrored Henry's.

Good thing Henry suggested that they take pictures first because otherwise Emma might not believe the events that happened while she was a kid. "No pictures, it didn't happen, kid," Henry could practically hear adult Emma say.

But after the short photo session, it was really time to go. Regina found herself fighting back the waterworks that Mary Margaret had no shame in showing earlier. Just great.

"I guess this is it." Mary Margaret turned to Regina. "Thank you again for taking care of Emma today. She really enjoyed her time with you."

"That she did," David chimed in, jiggling Emma in his arms. "I've just been treated to a thirty-second narration of what you guys did this afternoon. Thanks, Regina."

"It's my pleasure, Charmings." Regina nodded. She was glad that her hair hid her watery eyes from them.

"Can we bring Regina home?" Emma piped up, causing the adults and Henry to burst out laughing.

"We can't, baby. This is her home," Mary Margaret explained gently.

To everyone's surprise, Emma's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "But I want her to come home with us. Henry too."

Seeing that Mary Margaret and David were caught in a bind, Regina stepped in quickly to save them from a possible meltdown. She knew that the Charmings needed more time with Emma for themselves and she wanted the same for them. She gestured to Emma, who leaned closer to her while she held on to David.

"Emma, sweetie, that was a very lovely invitation. But I think it would be nice for you to have your mommy and daddy to yourself now."

Emma nodded tearfully. "Yeah. I love them lots and lots."

Regina brushed a wayward lock of hair from Emma's face. "That's good. And you must know that they love you lots and lots too."

"But I love you lots too."

"Oh..." Regina did her best to recover quickly (as did everyone else). She spoke again after what seemed like an eternity. "Okay. Tell you what. How about Henry and I make time tomorrow and come over and visit you. Would that be all right?"

Emma looked at her parents questioningly, who both nodded their affirmation. Her face brightened at that. "Okay!" she exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands.

"Thank you," both parents mouthed at Regina.

"You're welcome," Regina mouthed back. She laid an arm over Henry's shoulder. Henry in turn held her closer.

"Well, we better get going," David said. He turned to Emma. "What do you say to Regina and Henry, princess?"

Instead of simply saying thank you and goodbye, Emma scrambled down from David's arms and ran to Regina. "Thank you, Regina," she said, hugging the older woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Emma did the same to Henry before reaching up for her dad again.

"Bye, Regina! Bye, Henry! See you tomorrow!" Emma waved heartily.

Regina and Henry waved back at the little family as they walked to David's truck, with Mary Margaret carrying Neal while Emma rode on David's shoulders. What a pretty picture the four of them made, Regina thought. She was about to congratulate herself on holding back the embarrassing tears but of course an errant sniffle betrayed her when the Charmings waved a final goodbye as they drove off.

"You can wipe your eyes now, Mom," Henry stage-whispered mischievously as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Oh, Henry," was all Regina said while dabbing at her eyes. She let him get in the house ahead of her when she paused at the doorway, staring back at the street to where David's truck was parked. She smiled at the memory of the Charming family walking to the truck. A perfect family if she ever did see one.

Today had been full of extreme emotional highs and lows as Regina got a glimpse of what Emma's childhood had been like and a taste of what could have been. Yet she was glad for both because she could move forward on strengthening her relationship with Emma with the help of her family as well as the lessons from the past.

Regina grinned impishly. Maybe she'll tell adult Emma of her day with kid Emma after all. How she would enjoy seeing the other woman cringe at hearing how adorable she'd been.

She chuckled and finally entered the house.

 _fin_


End file.
